powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Drive to Survive
Drive to Survive is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. It features the debut of the Rumble Tusk Zord, Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord, and the Mega Morph Cycles. Synopsis When the Power Rangers are caught in a spiderweb prison of Galvanax’s latest monster Tangleweb, Calvin must conquer his fear to unlock a new power and save them. Plot Out in shop class, Calvin reveals he salvaged enough parts from various motorcycles to create a new one. Brody and the other Rangers are impressed, and ask him to ride it, however Calvin is reluctant too. Hayley reveals that Calvin can't actually drive, and that she's been his chauffer for some time. The Yellow Ranger comes clean, and admits he's afraid of driving any form of motor vehicle since he crashed a go kart when he was six. Being that Brody wants to learn how to ride a motorcycle too, the Rangers decide they should learn together. With use of his ninja skills, Brody is a natural on the salvaged bike, while Calvin is shown to be struggling on a pocket bike. Meanwhile, Cosmo Royale is running away from this week's contestant, Tangleweb. This spider has a fearsome appetite, and swallowed a Kudabot whole. With this, Tangleweb claims he can capture the Rangers. Tangleweb heads off to the High School to find the Rangers in his spy mode, where he shrinks down to an ordinary spider's size. In the process, he's almost stomped on by Victor and Monty, who are trying to get out of class, have been eating a large number of beans. Infuriated at their antics, Tangleweb wraps them up in a large cocoon of silk. As the two struggle to get out, the duo start to fart a great deal, causing the cocoon to inflate, and sending the two skyward. Tangleweb runs into four of the Rangers, sans Calvin, and quickly gobbles them up and the motorcycle, putting them into a pocket dimension. Calvin runs off to warn Mick, where the Ninja Nexus Prism shows them a vision of the bike in question, creating a new Power Star. Despite his fears, Calvin tricks Tangleweb into eating him, allowing him to save the Rangers with the new Mega Morph Cycle. The freed Rangers quickly destroy Tangleweb using the Giga Strike attack. The audience is impressed with Tangleweb's performance, allowing for him to be Gigantified. Despite use of the Zords, Tangleweb wraps the robots up quickly. But fortunately, the prism has created the new Rumble Tusk Zord. Using it, Brody frees the zords and creates the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord for the first time and destroy the spider. Later, Calvin is shown with his driver's license, and Mick reveals five Mega Morph Stars. At this time, Victor and Monty return, having popped their balloon, creating a massive stink bomb. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Richard Simpson - Galvanax (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Ripcon, Cosmo Royale (voices) *Jamie Linehan - Tangleweb (voice) *Daryl Habraken - Narrator Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Red Ninja (Hyper Claw Shred), Robo Red Zord, Rumble Tusk Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Blue - Blue Ninja (Hyper Blade Slash), Dragon Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow - Mega Morph Cycle, Yellow Ninja (Hyper Blade Slash), Nitro Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel White - White Ninja (Hyper Arrow Blast), Kodiak Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Element (Water Mode), Pink Ninja (Hyper Arrow Blast), Zoom Zord, Ninja Master Mode Errors *Calvin acts surprised when the Mega Morph Cycle star is thrown back at him from the Prism. However, in Episode 2 he saw as Mick activated the Zord Stars and caught his personal Zord Star when it was flung at him. *Brody automatically knows how to perform motorcycle stunts despite not knowing how to properly drive a motorcycle yet, as he explained to Calvin that the both of them would get taught by Hayley to learn how. This error also beats out its own logic as Calvin questions how Brody learned so fast. *Calvin somehow knows that everyone got caught despite only seeing Brody get sucked in by Tangleweb's suction vortex. *When the Rangers are trapped in Tangleweb's vortex, they can't escape the webs, even when they used their weapons. However, Calvin was able to pull the webs off the motorcycle with ease using only his hands. *Before performing the Rumble Tusk Megazord's final attack, Brody is seen spinning the Ninja Master Mode star. However, the Rumble Tusk Star is in its place when Brody actually performs the attack. After the monster is defeated, the Ninja Master Mode star is in its place. *Victor and Monty begin to float even though the methane produced by farts is much heavier than air. Also, if the farts were able to inflate the web, no smell would have escaped. Notes *Cosmo Royale has the ability to change faces depends on his emotions. This makes him similar to Hexadecimal from the CGI-animated cartoon ReBoot. See Also (fight footage & story)